


Leggo My Eggo (Jason Todd x Reader)

by mediocrityexpert



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityexpert/pseuds/mediocrityexpert
Summary: Jason needs to get waffles for Roy. But then he runs into you.Largely inspired by this hilarious tweet: "My local Costco is out of Eggo waffles. A man and woman reached for the last box at the same time. Though he was there first by about 2 secs, the woman insisted they should go to her and her children. I KID YOU NOT, the man, who had his 2 teens w/him, replied, 'Ma'm, leggo my Eggo.'"
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd & You, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Leggo My Eggo (Jason Todd x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, I decided to make an AOR and transfer my works to this site :)

You were absolutely exhausted. Your night shift lasted two hours longer than it was supposed to be, so by the time you reached your apartment it was 10 am. And boy, were you starving. You stared at your dog, Otis, as he stared blankly back at you. You both needed food, and _now_. But you just didn’t want any food (not that your cabinets or refrigerator had any, anyway)—you were craving blueberry Eggo waffles.

Call it nostalgia, a reminder of childhood, and simpler times. Or maybe it was that ad you saw as you scrolled through your social media (damn, their marketing was good, but also Big Brother was watching you and your phone). But you would do anything to get those waffles.

Which is why you trudged your hungry, tired self to the market a few blocks away, still wearing your work blouse coupled with sweats, surely a strange fashion combo that earned stares from passerby. But you didn’t care because those frozen waffles were calling your name, the thought of it making your mouth water.

Jason Todd entered the market a few minutes before you did. He had lost his bet against Roy during patrol (he sorely underestimated how much money they’d find during last night’s drug bust) and was now in charge of buying the week’s groceries. Roy emphasized one certain food and said he would kick him out of their apartment if he didn’t bring the item back:

“Eggo waffles. And they better be the blueberry ones!”

Jason, who never goes shopping, continued to grumble as he spent forever looking for the damn waffles. What grown adult eats these frozen waffles, anyway?

Then he found it, almost sparkling in its frozen glory. The last one, too! As he eagerly reached it and took it, he felt the box being pulled in the other direction. Confused, he looked up to see the owner of the hand and saw a person who looked at him as if they were contemplating murder.

You were so happy to have found the last Eggo blueberry box. Ecstatic, even. The highlight of your week. And now this man was pulling the box towards him. The audacity!

Narrowing your eyes at him, you tried tugging the box towards yourself again. But he tugged the box towards him just as hard as you did, and you gulped as his grip crushed the precious waffles inside. You were suddenly wondering which sharp weapon of his might cut and kill you first: his blue eyes that were darkening and narrowing with each second or his God-like jaw that you would’ve probably been largely distracted by had he not taken your waffles.

Right, the waffles!

Hand still on the box, you straightened a bit more, tensed your shoulders, cleared your throat, and jutted your chin as you looked up at the noticeably taller man. “Excuse me, these are my waffles. I grabbed them first.”

Jason was so shocked by your boldness that he guffawed. “Is that so! I definitely grabbed them before you, so if you don’t mind I have better things to do.”

Two can play at this game. You used both hands to hold the box as he tried putting it in his cart, much to no avail. “I think not! Get your own waffles!

Jason rolled his eyes. “What, are you 5? These are the last ones! They aren’t even for me, they’re for my annoying friend.”

That was the last straw. “Sir, leggo my Eggo.”

“Wait, your what? What are you–?”

With your hands still on the box and with all your might as if you were back in 5th-grade playing tug-of-war, you harshly pulled the box into your direction. Jason, caught off guard, lost his grip and was about to yell in response but then you shoved one finger into his chest, with your face dangerously close to his. “I’ve had a shitty day and it is not even 12 pm. I am hungry, tired, and just want my goddamn waffles, goddammit. And because of you I’ve spent too much goddamn time in this market and my goddamn waffles will be crushed! Otis and I need our blueberry waffles and if I don’t get them right now I honestly might break down right now and cry. So, dude, LEGGO MY EGGO!”

Jason could only blink in response, honestly surprised to see such a loud, ferocious voice come out of a tiny person. Also, how many times could you say blueberry, waffles, and goddamn? He took a step back, as your fingernail was starting to dig into his chest too much for his liking. He would even say he was slightly impressed by your determination and fury, as your commotion brought about a tiny crowd of concerned people around the frozen food aisle, looking at the scene and waiting to see what would happen.

Fuck Roy. He’d be fine with him. But with you? He didn’t even want to know what would happen if you and Otis (whoever the fuck that was, maybe it was your kid and why you were so pressed) didn’t get those blueberry waffles.

So he simply rolled his eyes, shrugged, and grabbed the multigrain waffles (Roy was really going to hate him, he could already picture the ginger assigning him grocery duty for a month). “Sheesh, fine, have your waffles. ‘One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, if one has not dined well.’”

It was your turn to look at him in confusion. Did this man just mock you with a Virginia Woolf quote? If you weren’t so angry with the whole waffle fiasco you probably would’ve been slightly turned on. He was good looking, but to also know one of your favorite authors? That was a plot twist.

“Hmph, well, ‘Part of the secret of success in life is to eat what you like.’ Good day.”

Jason quickly looked back from his cart to see if it was really you who had said the Mark Twain quote. He was not expecting that. His ears must’ve deceived him. _Who were you?_

But you were gone, him getting a glance at your backside. And sure you were in sweats, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t raise an eyebrow after seeing your figure, your hips happily sashaying as if in triumph. Jason let out a small laugh–what just happened? He slightly shook his head and mumbled something incoherently about stupid waffles, trying to rid himself of the confusion, and headed towards the self-checkout.

You were there, a few feet away, happily humming and picturing the moment you can eat your soon-to-be-toasted waffles. As you were inserting your credit card for payment, you glanced back at the man, who was just bagging the last of his products. You noticed the multi-grain waffles and suddenly you felt extremely bad for yelling at the guy. He technically did get the Eggo box first. But you were never going to admit that to him.

You exited the market but waited until he came out. He immediately held back a groan and frowned upon seeing your face, which looked somewhat sheepish.

“Not you again, I–!”

You held up a hand as if offering a truce and he immediately shut his mouth, his arms crossed and impatiently waiting for your answer. “Look, I’m sorry for lashing out at you…”

“Unnecessarily, might I add.”

You nodded, your cheeks slightly flaring up. “Yes, absolutely. Sometimes ‘it’s better to be kind than to be right’—”

“But technically I was right in the first place…”

You rolled your eyes. “Semantics!” Even though you know it wasn’t semantics, you didn’t care. But then you caught a slight twitch in his lips and knew he didn’t care, either.

Sighing resignedly, you dug into your grocery bag, opened the Eggo box, and ripped the plastic covering in half, handing him half of the waffles, much to his surprise. “Anyway, I wanted to extend an olive branch, of sorts. More like a waffle branch. So your annoying friend doesn’t kill you.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the offer, which he accepted, his fingers lightly brushing yours at the exchange. And you wanted to deny that you felt tingly at his touch and seeing his lopsided smirk but, goddamn it you felt it.

“You sure your kid won’t kill us for taking half of your waffles?”

You almost choked at the word “kid,” to which he let out a small laugh in response before quickly disguising it as a cough. But you noticed. “Oh god, you got that all wrong! Otis is my dog, I can’t imagine having a kid…that would be a disaster for _both_ of us. Just take the waffles, and maybe you’ll return the favor in the future.”

Jason couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face. You were too fun, especially when flustered. He couldn’t believe that ten minutes ago you were about to tear him apart. “Oh, so we’re meeting again soon?”

You rolled your eyes, trying to hide a smile from creeping up your face. “Only if you give me blueberry waffles and a good book recommendation. Maybe at the diner around the block the same time next week?”

“‘All happiness depends on a leisurely breakfast.’ Can’t say no to that.” Upon quickly exchanging numbers and names (how was he so interested in you despite not even knowing your name at first?) you parted ways after exchanging a last glance and smirk. Sure, those Eggo blueberry waffles would be good, but if only you could share the diner ones right now with a certain someone.

Jason’s phone rang, and as he picked it up he already began rolling his eyes at Roy’s voice. “Did you die at the store or something? Where are my waffles?”

“Um, about that…”

“Jason—!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
